Roter Dragoner
, , , |refid = |spezial = }} Rote Dragoner sind Mitglieder der Chinesischen Armee, die in der Anchorage Rückgewinnungssimulation in 2277 erscheinen. Hintergrund Crimson Dragoons are China's elite troops and played a major role in defending Chinese territory in the Kampf um Anchorage. According to rumor, they begin military training from birth. They use the Hēi Guǐ Tarnrüstung, an armor that cloaks their movement and makes them nearly invisible. They favoring sword fighting with a Chinese officer's sword instead of firearms, using their stealth capability coupled with their armor to go undetected and kill their target rapidly and discretely. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventar * When their bodies are searched via the console, Crimson Dragoons yield Brotherhood of Steel holotags. Infos * Crimson Dragoons level with the player and are generally on par with a Brotherhood of Steel knight or paladin in terms of skill and durability. Their cloaking-field generating stealth armor allows them to pose a unique threat. With a few exceptions, most Crimson Dragoons will idle in sneak mode until the player passes them, making them very difficult to detect at a glance. Once the player's back is turned, they will attack. * Even if the player spots one before they get ready to attack, V.A.T.S. is completely useless, because as long as they remain in stealth, all parts of the body show 0%, meaning the only way to attack them while in stealth is to fire the gun without V.A.T.S. * Crimson Dragoons armed with Chinesisches Offiziersschwert have enhanced speed, and move significantly faster than normal human non-player characters, most likely due to their unique training. * A good strategy to counter the Crimson Dragoon's stealth field is to use V.A.T.S. to pinpoint their location, then opening fire in that area to kill them. Once you know their general position, it's a lot easier to fight them. * You can pickpocket the Crimson Dragoon with very high sneak skills or use a Stealth Boy, while they stand still. * The Crimson Dragoons armed with Chinese assault rifle will have a Chinesische Pistole, some 10 and 5.56 mm rounds in their inventory, however, attempt to steal any of them will alert their master. * You can use pickpocket to your advantage, put a frag grenade or frag mine into their inventory will finish them off. * The Crimson Dragoons will never use their Chinese pistol against you. Vorkommen Crimson Dragoons appear only in the Fallout 3 add-on, Operation: Anchorage. Hinter den Kulissen * Historically, a dragoon is a type of infantry trained to fight on foot as well as on horseback, but eventually came to refer to a kind of medium cavalry. In modern parlance, the term is usually applied to armored regiments. Bugs * Sometimes when using V.A.T.S on the Crimson Dragoons while they are in stealth mode you may not be able to exit V.A.T.S in addition to the fact that you can not attack, leaving you stuck there. (on the PC version this can be solved using the Konsolenkommandos.) * Crimson Dragoons armed with assault rifles do not level properly and are extremely weak compared to the ones armed with swords, or Chinese Snipers. It is unclear whether this is deliberate, or due to an error in their non-player character data. * There is a chance that after killing a Crimson Dragoon, his corpse will not disappear. The corpse cannot be looted, and any allies will continue shooting at the corpse as if it were still alive. (This has happened on the PC version, with the Blutiger Tod (Extra), but it is unsure whether the bug was caused by Bloody Mess.) en:Crimson Dragoon pl:Karmazynowy Dragon ru:Красный драгун Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Charaktere Kategorie:China Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Menschliche Charaktere